


Angel’s Wedding

by Cybercitizen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon, F/F, Fluff, Love, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Together at last, Angela Ziegler prepares for her wedding to the woman she loves, the wedding to her beloved Fareeha Amari. (Pharmercy, Canon, Fluff)





	Angel’s Wedding

Angela Ziegler sat in her dressing room, blushing softly as she stared out at the sunlit sky. Today was her wedding day to her dearest love Fareeha Amari. Fareeha was the daughter of one of her oldest friends, Ana, who along with several others had founded the organisation many years ago.

Back in those days, Angela was fairly young. She was only around 16 when she was drafted into Overwatch, being a child prodigy. Over the years, her relationship with Fareeha and her mother grew. From a young girl in awe of her older friend, to eventually becoming her lover years later.

Now the day had finally come for them to be married, and Angela couldn't have been happier. She was glad now that she and Fareeha had the chance to do this. With all the strife going on in the world, this was the perfect distraction from it all.

She knew that in at least the next hour or so, the ceremony would begin. It was an agony to wait, but she knew the wedding itself would literally fly by. That was good. She really wanted to see Fareeha again, to finally have some time to themselves.

As she waited, Angela looked down at the gorgeous dress she was wearing. It was a slender white and gold gown with a very wide skirt, making her look very angelic. She wore gloves on her arms and her beautiful blonde hair had been done up in a bun. Covering her face was a beautiful white veil, one that hid the soft blushes on her cheeks.

Fareeha would probably melt when she saw her, which would be a rather amusing sight. And one that would help her feel better. Preparing for the wedding had made Angela a nervous wreck. Now, she could only hope the ceremony would go okay.

Just then, the door to her dressing room opened and her bridesmaids, her dear friends Lena, Brigitte and Emily walked into the room.

"Is it time?" Angela asked, looking at the three women, all dressed in adorable white dresses of their own.

Lena smiled. "Just a few more minutes Angie. We just came to wish you good luck."

"You look beautiful by the way!" Brigitte chirped in addition.

Angela stood up, smiling at her three friends. Lena, one of her favourite patients, Brigitte, daughter of her dear friend Torbjorn, Emily, her former assistant in the medical bay at Overwatch. All three had shaped her life these past few years and they were here to see her off on life's next chapter for her.

She sighed and hugged the three women, smiling softly. "Thank you... all of you. I couldn't thank you enough for being here today."

"Well anything for the one who introduced me to this cutie," Emily smirked, winking at Lena. "So... any last words before taking the plunge."

Giggling, Angela shook her head. "No, there are no regrets for me. This is what me and Fareeha want. As far as I'm concerned, this is the happiest day of my life."

"Just didn't want you getting cold feet," Brigitte remarked.

Lena then looked at her watch. It was almost time for the ceremony and time for Angela to get down to the venue. Looking at Angela, Lena smiled. "Okay ladies, better make way, cause it's almost time for this gal here to walk down the aisle."

Angela smiled, the blushing bride picking up her bouquet from a vase of water. She held it in her hands and sighed. Finally, it was time for her to get married. Stepping out of the dressing room, she grinned brightly. "Let's go then, ladies."

With her maids following her, Angela made her way down to the wedding venue. It was a beautiful open garden, out in the sunshine. The hotel was in her homeland of Switzerland, a truly perfect place for the wedding if she did say so herself.

Waiting at the exit of the hotel, Angela looked out, seeing the guests already waiting in their seats. So many people had come. It was a little much for Angela to handle, but she knew she could do it. Besides, if she left Fareeha at the altar, her Egyptian lover would never forgive her.

"You ready?" Lena asked her, taking her arm.

The blushing swiss bride nodded. "Yes, Lena. I am ready."

Finally, Angela walked towards the end of the aisle, beginning her walk to the altar. Lena was at her arm and Brigitte and Emily were holding the train of her dress. Truly, it felt a perfect moment for her. As the wedding march played in her ears, she sighed.

She soon was at the altar, holding her bouquet in her arms, with Lena standing as her maid of honour. The music had not finished just yet, however, the other bride would soon be arriving. Angela could hardly wait.

Within the next five minutes, Angela looked down the aisle, the wedding march beginning once again. At last her true love had arrived.

Fareeha Amari then walked down the aisle, being escorted by her mother Ana. She was wearing a very slender blue gown, with gold highlights like Angela's as well as long gloves along her arms. She was wearing a long veil as well, also hiding her face, although her veil was the same blue shade as her dress.

While she couldn't see Fareeha's face, Angela knew that her lover was smiling beneath that veil, just like she was beaming under her own. She gazed at Fareeha from the altar, holding her bouquet at her waist. This was such a happy moment.

Arriving at the altar with her daughter, Ana smiled and lifted Fareeha's veil just a little and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck child," she whispered, before taking her place among the guests.

Fareeha then made her way to the altar, holding Angela's hand. As they looked at one another through their veils, the happy couple felt at peace. Finally, they were together and now it was time for them to be married at last.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Dr Angela Ziegler and Fareeha Amari. These two have spent most of their lives together and now wish to enjoy the rest of their days in the bonds of holy matrimony."

Angela couldn't help giggling just a little with adoration. Fareeha merely smiled. She was truly marrying the most beautiful angel in the world.

"Do you Fareeha Amari take Angela Ziegler to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? To love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

Turning to face her fiancee and nodding dutifully, Fareeha answered. "I do, with all my heart. I will protect Angela for the rest of her days."

"And do you Angela Ziegler take Fareeha Amari to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? To love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

Grinning brightly, Angela agreed. "I do! Absolutely, I will be there for Fareeha for as long as we are alive. She is my one true love."

There was a rounding chorus of "awwws" from Angela's vow, and Fareeha flushed a little under her veil. At that moment, Brigitte walked up to the two of them, holding out a pair of golden wedding bands on a silky cushion.

"Would the brides please exchange rings."

Taking one of the rings, Fareeha carefully slid it onto Angela's gloved finger, while Angela gave her one in return. The exchanging of rings were met with loving gazes from the couple. Nothing would stop them now. They were one at last.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife... and wife. You may now kiss the brides, my dears."

With clapping and cheers of applause ringing in their ears, Angela and Fareeha faced one another, slightly bowing in respect. Angela first reached her arms out, lifting the silky blue veil from Fareeha's face, revealing her beautiful smile, eye tattoo and dark brown eyes.

Fareeha then did the same, lifting Angela's veil and revealing her blushing blonde bride to the world. They then stepped closer to one another, before Fareeha cupped Angela's cheeks and kissed her passionately, pressing her warm lips to the ones of her wife.

Sighing, Angela wrapped her arms around Fareeha's waist as she kissed her. She closed her eyes and gave in. Her whole life had led up to this very moment and right now, that dream had finally come true. She opened her mouth just a little, giving Fareeha room to deepen the kiss.

After kissing tenderly for a little bit, the two of them pulled apart and leaned closer to one another, looking at all their friends and family.

"It's a beautiful moment, isn't it, my love?" Angela wondered.

"It always is with you," Fareeha replied. "Mrs Amari."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Another lovely wedding!


End file.
